


All Shook Up

by TheRedHarlequin



Series: Way Down We Go [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: "Don't talk to strange demons kids. Cisco’s here to tell you why.", Barry should really be more careful, Cisco is Salem, Cisco is so ducking done with everything, Coldflashweeks18, Ftw!, I love you Auntie Crimson and Dearest Meow, Incubus!Len, Len's tail just might have a very kinky mind of its own, M/M, Magic, My first venture upon the wonderful ship known as ColdFlash, No one listens to Cisco, Oh, Smut lies ahead, Sorcerer!Barry, Sorry thinking of the gif, and demons, cause if they did I wouldn't have a story, hmmm, i lost so much sleep over this, sorcery, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHarlequin/pseuds/TheRedHarlequin
Summary: Don't talk to strange demons. (Or do. It's up to you. Just try to listen to your cat.)





	All Shook Up

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Crimson for beta'ing and Meow for helping me get started! Thank both of you for your amazing ideas and for putting up with me! XD 
> 
> This is for ColdFlash Week 2018, April 17th, Day 3: Scifi/Fantasy/Creature AU

“You know, it'd be a lot easier if you'd just-”

“ _Not_ happening, Cisco.” Barry sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time that night. “Now stop playing with the lipstick.” He made a shooing motion with his hands.

Barry received a smack from a long black and furry cat’s tail in the face for his trouble.

“Don't get grouchy just because you insist on doing everything the hard way, dude.” The cat huffed. Still an odd expression to see on feline features, but Cisco made it work.

Barry shook his head. “I'm not even going to try a summoning tonight, I'm just doing the prep work ahead of time so it takes less energy. Quit that.” He chided at his fidgeting familiar, eyeing the bag of runestones Cisco was pawing at. One of the golden strings had slipped to hang down from his dresser.

“Dude, I'm bored.” Cisco groaned. “I'm telling you, buddie; bad things happen when cats are bored, and I cannot be held responsible for my actions.”

“I'll get the laser pointer out after I'm done.” Barry assured him before refocusing on the seal markings. “Now, how did that third circle go again?”

He picked up the tube of lipstick and started retracing the symbols, wiping away any imperfections with a wet wipe, becoming deeply entranced by his work and only occasionally shifting whenever his knees started to hurt from the laminate flooring.

Cisco must have found something to entertain himself with because Barry was able to finally finish in relative peace.

He pushed his still shower damp hair out of his eyes as he inspected what he had done, making a few corrections here and there. Once satisfied, he set the lipstick aside and placed his hands on the circle and _pushed_ with a thought, then watched as the yellow flash of his magic flared the elaborate circle to life before going dormant. He felt that same rush of euphoria that using this much magic always gave him start to rise, but he quickly shoved it down.

“And done.” Barry sighed and stretched in satisfaction, enjoying the little pops from his spine. “Alright, dinner and _then_ laser pointer action, okay, Cis- _Cisco, don't!_ ”

Barry's best friend and familiar had in fact found something to entertain himself with, it just happened to come in the form of the shiny strings of the bag of runestones that were now somehow entangled with the various new bottles of summoning supplies.

He watched in horror as Cisco startled, the perfect picture of a cat caught doing something wrong, and the runes and containers of ingredients he had prepared and so carefully set outside the circle scattered themselves across it and ignited the magic sleeping within.

“Fuck.”

“ **_Gladly_ ** ~”

Barry scrambled backwards, away from the circle as black smoke filled it to the borders, and was relieved when the barrier seemed to hold. When the smoke filtered away as quickly as it had appeared, a man was left standing in the center.

Well, maybe not exactly a man.

The longer Barry looked at him, the more solid and detailed he became. The first thing to really hold his attention were the wings, broad and feathered, a mix of dark blues and blacks. He had a feeling if they were to stretch out completely they would easily touch both far walls of his bedroom. His deep navy horns were surrounded by a buzz cut, the horns themselves curved elegantly forward and split to end in four wickedly sharp points. The horns matched the claws shining from the hands settled on the demon's hips, and- yes, that was a tail flicking behind him.

The demon was built like every wet dream Barry had ever had and more. Okay, maybe his wet dreams had never included navy blue skin, wings, claws, or tails but damn was it close. It didn't help that the only thing the demon wore was a black kilt that did nothing to hide his strong shapely legs. Even if those legs were attached to his feet, which were smooth and shaped like a gargoyle’s and the tips glinted like blades with every step.

“Your mom know you're up this late summoning demons, kid?”

Some of Barry's anxiety abated at that. Great, a demon with a sense of humor.

“I'm twenty-four years old, thank you very much.” He frowned. Barry was used to defending his age and appearance to others but it never got any less annoying.

“No offense, kid. Just thought you could use an _ice_ breaker.” The demon smirked and Barry had a feeling he had missed the joke.

“I- Look, I know I set up a circle but I hadn't meant to activate it tonight! I'm sorry, I wasn't prepared for guests. I don't even have any offerings for you!” Barry apologized.

“Well,” The demon made a show of sweeping his eyes down his body. “I wouldn't say you have _nothing_ to offer. The view is quite nice and red is certainly your color.”

Barry was suddenly hyper aware of what he was wearing and what he wasn't. An oversized red plaid button up which had long since slipped off one skinny shoulder, red boxer briefs that had a habit of riding up in a way that his spread knees were not helping, and his most comfortable thigh high socks were definitely not his usual summoning attire.

Not that Cold seemed to mind.

Barry quickly moved to his feet and straightened his clothes as best he could. He reassured himself that it didn't matter, it wasn't like Cold was wearing any more than him. He had to force himself not to look down at the kilt again; it was way too tempting as it made his mind wander to what the demon may or may not be wearing underneath it.

Not distracted at all, nope, not him.

Well, maybe a little.

Barry moved to his dresser to pick up a few pieces of paper. “Um, I'm Barry, what may I call you?”

“Cold.” The demon drawled.

“Uh, sorry, my thermostat is broken an- wait, that's your name?” Barry blinked as the demon, Cold, only smirked in confirmation.

Well, at least the joke made sense now.

“Barry!” Cisco ran out from where he had hidden beneath Barry’s bed. “Dude! Don't make a contract with _him_ ! I don't know what happened to bring him here, but he's nothing you had in mind! Sorry, man, but _you_ need to go. You're not on the list!”

The familiar hissed at Cold when the demon only ignored him.

“Damnit, Barry, he's an _incubus_!”

“He’s a- o-oh…” Barry felt his face flush at the realization. That did explain some things. “Um, I'm sorry, sir. I was actually looking for someone-”

“Useful?” Cold snarked.

“N-no! It's not anything against you! I just need a contract with a demon who specializes in protection, energy manipulation, or even business!” Barry tried to reassure him.

“Well then, you're in luck, kid. I can do all that and more.” Cold purred and flexed his wings to emphasize his point.

“I- Wait, really?”

“Dude, _no_ -”

“Cisco! He came all this way, it's only polite to at least hear him out!” Barry cut Cisco off.

“It's good to see a young sorcerer these days have _some_ manners.” The demon commented. “But back to the subject. Protection? Cubi might not be the first you would think of, but when well fed we can hold our own in a fight with just about anything. Business skills? Easy enough, and I can be very _persuasive_.” Cold's lips curled suggestively.

Barry held his breath as Cold moved closer, almost seeming to test the barrier, but thankfully didn't seem interested in trying to break it.

“Energy manipulation?” He traced a single claw tipped finger down the barrier and Barry was shocked to realize he could _feel_ it. Cold licked his lips. “You have a leaning towards Lightning magicks among others.”

“That's-”

“When it comes to energy, aura, and the like, you won't do much better than a Cubi no matter how far up the ranks you go.” It was spoken like a fact, not just false confidence born of arrogance, something that Barry had plenty enough experience with to know the difference when he heard it.

As if sensing victory was near, Cold smiled slyly. “And I can guarantee that not only will I be more useful than whatever low rank demon you had in mind, but that I'm _certainly_ more fun to feed.”

He traced another finger down the barrier, this time in a much more deliberate motion, so that when Barry felt it it was as if someone was stroking a path from his collarbone to his groin?

Barry opened and closed his mouth, unsure what to say to all of that. He leafed through the papers he had prepared with offers and rough drafts of deals but found nothing suitable to the new situation. He cleared his throat. “I- would you be willing to return tomorrow? I have nothing prepared to offer, or even a solid idea of how to word a beneficial deal for both of us, and I don't want to offend you by using ones I wrote with others in mind and- “

“Barry, you _can't_ seriously be considerin-”

“How about this,” Cold cut in with a wave of his hand, ignoring Cisco’s angered yowls. “I'm in a generous mood, so I'll make this offer, but only once.” He lifted a single finger and waved it. “We'll settle for an oral agreement for now. You give your body to me to feed from, right here and now until dawn, and I'll agree to the basics; protection within reason, my knowledge in business, and skill with energy manipulation. We can leave it open for further negotiations later. Agreeable?”

Cisco’s hackles were raised as his hissed. “Barry, for real! You _cannot_ go through with this! This is way too sketch, man! We don't know anything about this guy and-”

“And he might be my best chance, Cisco!” Barry whispered harshly. He suddenly turned a light pink before turning back to Cold. “Um, I- actually, I don't mind the terms it's just that- I'm-”

“Dude! No!” The cat yowled. “You don't just give demons personal info like that. This is a _bad_ idea!”

“That you're a virgin?” Cold tilted his head with a secretive smile. He splayed his hands defensively at their incredulous stares. “Like I said, kid; energy, aura, the works. It's my _nature_ to know these types of things. Any Cubi worth their tail can spot a virgin.”

Barry shifted uncomfortably, face turning a darker shade of red. The idea that a demon, or anyone for that matter, could so easily pick out his most intimate details was both embarrassing and-

Oddly attractive.

“So, it doesn't matter to you if I don't have any, uh, _experience_?” Barry chewed his lower lip with uncertainty.

“ _Cute_ .” The demon laughed before his tail rose up to stroke its spade tip up and down the barrier. “If you're worried about being good for lil old me, don't. I'll _make_ you good… _Scarlet_ ~”

Thankfully, before Barry could do something to humiliate himself, like whimper at the soft touches he could feel, his attention was caught on that last bit. “Scarlet?”

Cold flicked his fingers in a way that somehow managed to encompass everything about the sorcerer. “If the red shoe fits, as it were. Like I said, red is your _color_.” He raked his gaze over Barry, wintery blue eyes making Barry shiver as that gaze lingered on his flushed features. “And I can't wait to see how far down it goes~”

Swallowing hard, his throat feeling far too thick, Barry slowly approached the barrier.

“I- I am Barry Allen and I accept your terms.” He ignored his yowling familiar as Cisco tried to argue with him. Barry reached out a hand, slipping it through the barrier as it recognized him as part of its own energy, and held it there for the demon to take. “Incubus Cold, will you be mine?”

Cold accepted his hand in one of his own, the grasp loose and skin almost chilled to the touch, but it wasn’t an unpleasant feeling. But instead of the customary shake, he brought Barry's hand to his lips, and he could feel the demon’s mouth move against the sensitive skin of his hand.

“Sorcerer Barry Allen, for the remainder of our deal, I am yours.” He pressed a lingering kiss to the back of Barry's hand and it was like the joyous feel of snowflakes alighting on his skin.

Barry realized distantly that he liked those words and the way Cold spoke them. The roll and clip of the demon's voice. He wanted to hear it more, for Cold to speak to him, tell him things, tell him to _do_ things. He liked the way Cold's touch felt on his bare skin, he wanted more of it. He wondered why he was still on his feet in front of this beautiful being, why wasn't he on his knees pleasing Cold? Why-

Barry yelped at a sudden sharp pain and hopped backwards, clutching his now bleeding foot. “Cisco! What-”

“Demon 101, my padawan,” Cisco licked his bloody claws, giving him that look all cats seemed to have mastered; the ‘I am disappointed in your very existence’ glare. “A Cubi’s touch is one of their main weapons. He whammied your ass. You're not wearing any talismans or charms, and your aura’s shields are terrible. He could've snapped his fingers and you would've sold’em your soul, bud. I will accept yesterday's turkey leftovers as a ‘thank you’.”

Barry flinched and couldn't help the look of reproach he directed at Cold. They hadn't been tied together for more than five seconds and already the demon was trying to screw him over. He knew in theory that a sorcerer should never trust a demonic summon, but-

“My apologies,” Cold held up his hands in a placating manner, though the demon sounded anything but apologetic. “My nature and all that. I saw a pretty thing and forgot to turn off the thrall.” He rolled his shoulders as if to say ‘can you blame me?’

And with those eyes boring into his own, Barry almost didn't.

Almost.

He straightened up to his full height, his resolve strong, and determined to not let his guard down like that again.

“If it happens again, or you otherwise try to influence my will with your powers, I will sever our bond and _banish_ you from this plane. I'm strong enough for that.” Barry grit his teeth and stood his ground when Cold gave him a neutral stare. He didn't like making that threat, but for the first time it actually felt like Cold was taking him seriously. “I won't be pushed on this. _Ever_.”

Banishing was no simple thing. Nor was it pretty.

Casting out or exorcising a spirit or non-earth born entity was the usual go-to for most magical practitioners; it simply displaced the intended entity to ‘anywhere but here’. It didn't necessarily send them back where they came from. But banishment not only sent them back, it threw them back like a meteorite falling to earth. It _hurt_. It could even annihilate some weaker entities. The ones that survived it took a long time to come back to this plane of existence: if they ever did.

Cold continued to size him up and Barry held his ground, spine straight.

He meant every word and if that was a dealbreaker for Cold, well, Barry would hate to dissolve their agreement so soon but if the demon was just looking for an easy mark then-

Cold laughed and the sound alone turned Barry's knees to jelly.

“Well _well_ ,” Cold said in a pleased tone. “The kid's got bite, huh? No need for the chilly attitude, Scarlet~ I'll play ball with you. Play a few other games too.” He teased.

And just like that the tension was gone. Barry hadn't realized just how knotted up his stomach had been until that moment. Confrontation always made him anxious, he preferred peaceful resolutions, but he had too much at stake to end up a Cubi’s toy.

...No matter how much he might have enjoyed it.

“Now that that's out of the way,” Cold gestured pointedly with a hand to the seal beneath his feet expectantly. “Perhaps we can get onto the main event? Or did you plan on your first time being on the floor? I'm game either way, but I thought you might want to avoid a bad back coupled with a sore ass tomorrow.”

Barry ignored how red his face felt as he stumbled to his knees, using one of the wipes to start working on disrupting one of the seal’s many intricate lines. He yelped as something hit him in the head.

“Since you're obviously not going to listen to your Jiminy Cricket here, at least wear protection, dude.” The cat huffed with a glare.

Barry almost asked where Cisco had gotten a _condom_ only to swallow his tongue as he noticed it was actually one of his charms, traded from a ward specialist for one of his personalized seals; an ‘influence me not’ charm.

His blush deepened when he heard Cold laugh, the demon apparently having gotten where Barry's mind had arrived to.

“Go ahead, Scarlet, I don't mind~ I'm flattered you don't trust yourself around me.” Cold flared his wings like a proud peacock.

Barry quickly secured the choker around his neck, the cool feel of the bell at its center instantly grounding him, before going back to breaking the seal.

The moment the line was properly disrupted, Cold moved closer and crouched in front of him, and it suddenly occurred to Barry what position he had put himself in as one claw tipped finger tilted his chin up to look at him. He realized Cold was inspecting the choker as another hand came up to trace the engraved metal and the enchanted bell at his throat.

“Mmmmm, looks good on you, kitten.” Cold rasped, his eyes darkening.

“Kitten?” Barry said thickly, hardly able to get the word out.

“A cute little kitten, with sharp little claws. Bet you get yourself into all _kinds_ of trouble, hmm?” The demon flirted shamelessly.

“Hey! Watch it with the cat talk, I'm right here, dudes!” Came a hiss from very close by and Barry back peddled away from Cold when he remembered their audience.

This prompted the incubus to aim an unimpressed look at Cisco before carefully and swiftly scooping the feline up by the scruff and carrying him to the door, deftly avoiding any vengeful claws.

“Excuse us, Mr. Familiar, but I don't think your services will be required for the rest of the night, and nosey cats are rarely welcome during adult time. Be good and go catch a mouse.” Cold dropped Barry's friend out in the hall before quickly slamming the door shut, too fast for the nimble feline to dart back inside.

Cisco was not amused.

“You bastard! If you hurt one hair on my bro's head I'll use your dick as my new scratching post, you prick!” More threats and promises of vindictive violence followed.

Barry winced. “I’m going to catch so much hell for this tomorrow. He might start putting mice in the fridge again for this.”

“He seems like a good sort, I'm sure he'll get over it eventually.” Cold came to stand in front of Barry's still kneeling form and extended a hand. “Now, why don't we get comfortable?”

* * *

 

Len watched as the little sorcerer hesitated before taking his hand, likely still wary from the last time only moments ago. Smart boy. Not quite the easy prey he had been aiming for tonight, but at least it kept things interesting.

Once the kid was back on his feet, Cold proceeded to sweep him off of them, arms wrapping around the boy's lithe frame and lifting him up. He licked his lips at the thrill he could feel go through Scarlet; so he liked displays of strength, did he?

Len could already taste a few things from being this close to the boy's aura. Mmmmm, brown sugar. That was a rare treat as it represented sweetness in the face of pain.

It had been a while since Len’d had a virgin. They weren't exactly in high supply in this day and age, not that it was a bad thing, if anything it was good for his kind. But virgins were still a hot commodity, especially for Cubi. Not for that purity crock most mortals were spoon fed, but because of the raw qualities.

Getting to taste a virgin going through the change was like a master chef or baker tasting the process of their ingredients becoming a masterpiece of flavors.

He turned to carry Scarlet to the double bed in the corner. It wasn't as big as he would have liked, but he had made do with less.

Len sat the boy down on the bed a little roughly, enjoying the way he bounced and long limbs went sprawling, and felt that spark again. Kid seemed to like a little roughness. Good.

Instead of swooping down to ravish the boy like he seemed to be expecting, Len carefully watched him as his hands went to the belt of his kilt. He watched him swallow hard as he let the material go lax to pool around his feet before kicking it away.

Len held back a laugh as Scarlet’s face went from nervous excitement to trepidation to down right fear. Like most Incubi, Len was enormously ‘gifted’ in his natural state.

“Th- that's not going to fit,” The sorcerer was already backing away quickly, any scent of arousal quickly dying. “I- I know I promised- but I can't-”

“ _Relax_ , Scarlet.” Len purred before climbing onto the bed after the fleeing boy. “I'm a demon, not a monster.”

He grabbed the boy by his waist and lifted him easily to settle on his lap just as the change started. Wings and horns melted away, skin bled to a more natural human pale color, hands and feet mundane and blunted, and his cock barely half the size of its natural length at a much more manageable nine inches. The length and girth was still obviously intimidating to Scarlet, but Len could already feel the panic leaving him.

“Better, Scarlet?” Len asked sweetly, rubbing the boy's cheek in comfort.

Len felt a thrill of curiosity go through Scarlet, and he made an encouraging sound as the boy laid his hands on his now human shoulders to inspect him.

“You still have your tail.” The boy murmured, that slow burn of arousal starting up again.

“Is that a problem?” Len asked with some amusement.

Scarlet quickly shook his head before hesitating to speak again. “H-how do you want to-?”

“Oh, Scarlet. The question isn't what _I_ want, it's what _you_ want~” Len smirked and rolled them until he was resting on his back and Scarlet was straddling him.

Time for a test run.

Len shifted into a younger version of his human form with a mischievous grin aimed up at Scarlet's astonishment, arms folded comfortably behind his head.

“So what’ll it be, Scarlet? Bet you were the type to crush on the popular boy~ How about it? Two teenagers with a dirty secret? Riding me in the back of a car? Sucking me off? Because you’ve got a mouth made for cock, kid. I should know. Or maybe you were tutoring me in your dorm room and things got a little heated?” He rolled his hips, feeling and _tasting_ , all the while Scarlet gasped for words.

Mmmm, certainly interested, but not right.

Len tried again.

A second later and Scarlet was on his elbows and knees, Len leaning his body over him and pressing down, his voice deeper as he spoke and his hair more silver than gray, calloused hands stroking down the boy's body.

“Or maybe you like older men? Want someone to take control? Take you over my knee? Make you cry for forgiveness and kiss your tears, boy?” He licked a wet trail up Scarlet’s neck, tasting the rapid pulse beneath the skin. The boy smelled and tasted like ozone, probably a tie to his magic. “You like that? Want _daddy_ to tell you exactly what to do?”

Mmm, closer with that one. The flavor was significantly stronger, but still not quite _right_.

Len reached deeper, letting his aura soak into Scarlet's, searching and- oh.

The taste of rose petals and strawberries.

_A romantic_.

How cute. Len didn't get many of those, but he knew what the boy wanted now.

Len flipped them over again as he shifted a final time to something a little more in between, moving them gently this time, until Scarlet was looking up at him with a dazed expression. He settled into the role and smiled disarmingly.

“Maybe something a little sweeter for your first time, yeah?” Len kissed the corner of the boy's pretty mouth, a hand moving to stroke through his soft hair. “Take it nice and slow. Sound good, Scarlet?”

* * *

Holy fuck.

Barry wasn't sure exactly what had just happened and his mind was spinning. But he nodded his head slightly, still trying to find where his voice had run off to.

Cold's lips were soft as snow and the hand in his hair felt so _good_.

Yes. Slow, slow would be good. He didn't think he would survive anything less than that right now.

“I uh,” he swallowed thickly. “I took a shower a little while ago but um, I should probably do it again, to um-” Barry was stammering but Cold seemed to understand.

The demon darted a hand between them to place it on Barry's abdomen. Barry startled at the sudden pour of magic inside his lower belly, but it was over as quickly as it had started.

“What-” Barry flushed when he moved, feeling weirdly lighter and- wet?

Cold - smirked down at him, an expression Barry was becoming overly familiar with concerning the demon. “Comes with the territory; instant sanitary sex and no need to carry lubricant. Cuts down on the time it takes to get straight to the feed.”

Okay then. Well, at least that saved Barry another twenty odd minutes in the shower.

“Alright then,” Barry said lamely. Gods, could he be any more nervous?

“Relax, all you have to do is enjoy the _ride_ , Scarlet.” Cold leaned in to press his lips against his fully this time. He drew back a moment later with a pleased sound, tongue flicking out to taste the balm from Barry's lips.

“Mmm, vanilla?” He teased.

Barry pouted under him. “I use a little speed magic from time to time. When you move as fast as I do on a regular basis, your lips get chapped. Plus I just like it. Now are we going to debate my choice in cosmetics or kiss more?”

Cold just laughed softly and went straight back to kissing.

Barry sighed into it, parting his lips to shyly press a tongue against Cold's, which earned a pleased purr and light tugging from the fingers in his hair. He tilted his head back to give the demon more room to work.

And _oh_ did he.

Barry was fairly certain no human tongue could do those sorts of things and it felt unnaturally long, but never like it was too much. After only a minute of kissing, it felt like they had been doing it for years, Cold knowing exactly what he wanted. The demon tasted like fresh mint leaves.

He wasn't sure when Cold's hands had moved beneath his shirt, but he was soon very aware when the demon let out a delighted laugh.

“Someone is full of surprises~” Cold sang, quickly unbuttoning Barry's shirt all the way to show off the two rings neatly piercing his nipples. “Very nice.” He flicked one and the captive gem on it glimmered in the light.

“They're to focus my aura and magic,” Barry offered, cheeks as red as his new nickname. “They're becoming very popular again.” He finished defensively.

“Oh, and I'm sure that's all you've used them for~” Cold chuckled before dipping his head to lick them, teasing and gently tugging on the golden rings.

Barry couldn't find it in him to object to the not so false accusation, his sensitivity driving him to distraction. He moaned as a wet tongue wrapped around and twisted one of the peaks, ring and all.

“Quite sensitive, aren't we?” Cold seemed content with just slowly torturing him for a while. Eventually he pulled back to grin down at him in satisfaction, both nipples swollen and red. “There, nice and scarlet as the rest of you~”

Barry moved impatiently underneath him, everything was too tight and he wanted to touch Cold too.

As if reading his thoughts, Cold crawled down and tugged at his underwear that were currently feeling far too small. He paused a moment to pull down the waistband and appreciate the dermal piercings just over Barry's hip bones, tracing the little red stones and causing gooseflesh to rise at the cool touch.

Cold moved on to tease a single fingertip along the waist of the fabric, a cruel gleam in his eyes as he moved his tail forward to tease up Barry's thighs.

“Now, let's see just how good your manners are, Scarlet.” Cold made his move, fingers, tongue, and the tip of tail working in tandem to graze and massage every inch of Barry's groin except for the places that needed it most.

It didn't take long at all before he was pleading.

When Cold had been tracing the edge of the all too prominent bulge with his mouth and tongue for what felt like hours, but was really only a few minutes, Barry tried rolling his hips up to meet the touch, only to be pressed down and firmly held in place.

“Please, Cold.” Barry whined and tried moving again, to shift the attention where he needed it, only for the demon to smirk.

“Oh, but patience is a _virtue_ , Scarlet.” Cold teased but he finally, finally lightly flicked the tip of his tongue over the soaking wet spot of fabric where the head of his cock was. “Mmmm, such a nice taste. Tingles~”

Barry had no idea what that meant, but he was growing more frustrated by the second.

“Please,” He tried again. “I- I can do the same for you?” Barry had seen enough porn to know that was a thing, and he would certainly try the position if it meant Cold would stop being such a cocktease.

“Oh?” The demon looked at him in interest. “You want mine to be the first cock you taste? Sure about that? I can't feed that way, so it's not necessary.”

Barry only became more determined.

“I want you to feel good. I- I want to make _you_ good too.” He echoed Cold's earlier words.

The incubus cocked his head in contemplation, then let a slow smile stretch across his face. “Now who could say no to that?”

Barry's world spun until he found himself on all fours above Cold, his face hovering very close to a certain part of his anatomy. He bit his lip, already second guessing his decision. While it wasn't as frightening as earlier, Cold's cock was still a bit much, but…

Barry always did enjoy a challenge.

He moved to dip his head just as he felt cool hands pull down his underwear and a tongue lick from the tip of his cock all the way to his hole. Barry almost lost his balance but managed to stay up on his elbows, whimpering when Cold's teeth toyed with the final surprise he had uncovered.

“And I suppose this is just for ‘focusing’ too?” Cold snarked, putting pressure on the ring piercing through his perineum.

“F-f-fuuuck,” Barry whimpered, his cock dripping into his underwear as the demon continued to play with his body.

“Soon,” Cold reassured him.

Oh, this wasn't fair. He couldn't even think with Cold's tongue making short work of any attempt to string together a sentence.

Barry shivered when he felt a moan vibrate through him where Cold was mouthing his balls. He realized he had started nuzzling the cock in front of him, like an overly affectionate cat (and oh wouldn't Cisco hate that comparison?).

Seeing his chance to even the score, Barry parted his lips to run his tongue tentatively along the sensitive shaft, dipping his tongue into the slit. The taste was- _strange_. He sucked on the tip curiously, trying to get more, tongue digging inside to taste more of the sweet fluid. He succeeded, both in drawing out more of that odd flavor and gaining another reaction from Cold, feeling only satisfaction at the prick of nails in the cheeks of his ass. He moaned and sucked more of him into his mouth.

Cold huffed a short laugh. “Hah, knew those pretty lips were made for sucking. So what do you think, Scarlet?” He squeezed the round flesh in his hands, and Barry groaned at the sensation.

“T-tastes good,” Barry managed to stammer. “What-?” He felt so _warm_ and his body tingled.

“Aphrodisiac.” Cold said mildly, a thumb stroking over Barry's slick hole like an afterthought. “Like it?”

He shivered at the heat climbing ever higher in his body. “F-feels- oh.”

He needed _more_.

Barry swallowed down as much of Cold as he could, surprised by how much he liked the stretch in his mouth and texture of cock on his tongue. He ground his hips into Cold's waiting hands, shaking as they firmly massaged his cock until he was so sure he would come, the edge so _close_ -

“Ah-ah,” Cold scolded. “Not yet. Such a sensitive thing, aren't you? Don't worry, I can help with that.”

A fingertip softly traced the base of his cock and Barry choked at the tight feeling of magic constricting there.

“What-? _No_ , why-” Barry sobbed.

“Now, Scarlet, no need to fret.” Cold's voice all too reasonable as he patted his bottom fondly. “I want to feed from you at your most potent, the very peak of your pleasure. You'll get to come. Eventually.” He kissed the base of Barry's cock in a parody of comforting affection.

But that was not comforting at _all_. Barry made his displeasure clear by sinking his teeth into Cold's thigh, but that only drew another moan from the demon.

“Mmmm, you do like it rough, don't you, Scarlet?” A harsh smack across Barry's left cheek left him gasping, the sting traveling straight to his balls in a way that made him want to beg. “But that's something to explore another time perhaps. Now, let's get you nice and open, hmmm?”

This time Cold's movements were slower as he rearranged them. Barry was on his back again, but Cold's hands gently tugged at his disheveled clothes, removing first the red button up and then sliding his underwear off to leave both articles on the floor.

“Hmmm,” Cold ran his hands over Barry's thigh highs in appreciation. “I think we can keep these on. Wouldn't want you to catch _cold_ , now would we?” His eyes were alight with good humor and Barry couldn't hold back a giggle.

“I do feel a bit of a chill~” He quipped.

Cold's lips broke out into a genuine smile at that, seemingly pleased at Barry's willingness to play along. “Well why don't we warm you up?”

He slipped his hands up from Barry's ankles to cup the bend of his knees, pulling Barry down to lie flat beneath him, legs above Cold's shoulders. Barry didn't have time to wonder if this was when Cold would finally take him, before his knees were slowly pressed to his own chest.

“Can you hold them like this?” Cold asked softly. “If you can, I'll make you feel even better.”

Barry became aware of that heat again, this time his blush spreading down his chest as he obediently hooked his elbows under his knees to spread himself for him. The position left him feeling embarrassingly on display, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Cold's.

“Like this?” He whispered.

“Just like that, Scarlet.” Cold purred in clear approval. “Such a pretty picture you are. Sweet as sugar and I'm going to take my time savoring you, piece by piece.”

Barry had no idea how to respond to his words or the look of want on Cold's face, but luckily he didn't have to, because in the next moment he was too busy just trying to breathe.

Cold had kneaded his ass for all off five seconds before spreading him open, thumbs pulling his cheeks apart before massaging Barry's rim with his sinful tongue. Cold didn't seem to bother with teasing this time, deciding to focus every movement on driving Barry absolutely mad.

He almost lost his grip on his knees completely when Cold dipped inside, licking into him with firm wet strokes, not stopping until Barry felt impossibly stretched and precum dripped to pool on his chest. He started sobbing when Cold’s motions became far too deliberate and ground against that bundle of nerves inside.

Then that damn tail snaked its way over Barry's thighs and wrapped itself in loose curls around his cock, stroking the length slowly as the spade tip nudged at the slit. Barry tried to struggle, the feeling too much as Cold’s tail tip flattened itself to a point and started pressing inside, pumping in and out and over stimulating him to the point of crying.

“Cold, Cold, Cold, please,” Barry begged pitifully, shaking from the strain as hot tears pricked at his vision. “Can’t- it's-” He couldn't speak and he was losing the feeling in his fingers, soon he would be unable to hold his legs in place.

Surprisingly, the demon showed mercy and pulled away, gently helping him stretch out and rubbing his palms into burning thighs.

“Too much?” Cold said as he nuzzled his face against Barry's, his cool skin acting like a balm as it pressed into him.

Barry nodded, then melted into the loose embrace as Cold stroked soothing hands up and down his body. He was still so on edge, but it was bearable now. His body slowly relaxing under the demon's skillful touch as it offered him a reprieve from the heat radiating through him.

They stayed in that position for a few more minutes, but Barry could have honestly continued like that for hours, it was just so comfortable.

“Better, Scarlet?” Cold brushed his lips against his cheek, leaving a path of sharp kisses full of teeth down his throat.

“Mmhmmm.” Barry moaned. He gasped as Cold ground their hips together and that warmth returned with a vengeance.

“Ready for the main event?” A wet swipe of tongue worked its way past Barry's lips, claiming him until he felt dizzy with it.

Cold pulled back with a smile as he waited for his reply.

“Yes.” Barry reached out for him again, wanting more of those kisses, but Cold pressed their mouths together again for only a moment before moving their bodies into alignment.

He moaned as two fingers pressed inside of him easily. Gods, how much had Cold's tongue opened him? The fingers were quickly joined by a third and that one stretched him a bit, but he rocked himself down on it eagerly, offering a pleased sound as they rubbed against his abused prostate.

Cold's eyes burned through him, occasionally darting out his tongue to lick his lips as if tasting the air.

Another movement and a fourth finger joined the rest, burning almost with how much it opened him up. Barry laid very still then, smart enough to let Cold take his time, knowing better than to rush this if he was going to take him without any pain.

Once the burn died down to nothing but the pleasant feeling of movement inside of him, Cold seemed satisfied and pulled away. But Barry wasn't left feeling empty for long as Cold moved closer in between his legs.

“Ready, Scarlet?” Cold leaned down to press their lips together again. It offered Barry the courage to nod his head shyly.

“I'm ready.”

Cold didn't ask again and shifted them, a hand going between their legs to line himself up properly.

Barry had used toys before, so the pressure was a little familiar, but gods it was so different too. There was something about having an actual cock ease its way inside him that no silicone toy could compare to.

Somehow even after all the prep, it still managed to leave him burning if only slightly at the stretch. Barry didn't realize until Cold had bottomed out and was stroking gentle fingers over his stomach that he was shaking.

The demon offered soft sounds of comfort as he coaxed Barry to relax, Cold’s own features having taken on a near euphoric expression as if he had just experienced something utterly divine.

“Sweet Scarlet,” Cold moaned into Barry's mouth. “Oh, such an array of flavors. A man could be spoiled rotten by such indulgence. Luckily, a demon doesn't have to worry too much on the rotten part.” He winked as his words extracted a small laugh from Barry.

“You're terrible.” Barry giggled, completely at ease with this demon so full of contradictions.

“Oh, absolutely incorrigible.” Cold assured him with a roguish grin. “Careful, or I'll corrupt you too~”

“Oh no~ Not my sense of humor! Whatever will I do?” Barry almost choked on his laughter then.

Cold's expression was one of smug victory as he ran fingers through Barry's hair. Barry sighed at the feel of fingers lightly scraping his scalp.

“You did that to get me to relax, didn't you? Manipulative~” Barry quipped.

“Mmmm, well you said I couldn't use my powers to influence you like I normally would to help, so I had to get creative.” Cold offered, completely unrepentant.

Barry hummed appreciatively at his demon’s effort.

_His_ demon.

He liked the thought of that, of Cold being his, even if only until the end of their contract; however long that may be.

Cold shifted his hips then, drawing a surprised moan from Barry, as he pulled out until the tip teased his rim. He reached out to trace his fingers over Cold, rubbing his throat in a way that he found made his demon purr, then trailed down to curiously thumb his nipples and liked the sound Cold made from that too.

His demon had settled into a gradual pace that was slowly making Barry go insane, so he leaned up as best he could to kiss at Cold's throat, finding that spot again just beneath his chin that sent a shiver through him.

“You're playing with fire, boy.” His demon warned with a growl.

“I thought you were Cold~” Barry snickered.

“Have it your way, Scarlet.” Cold purred and that's all the warning he got before the pace changed dramatically.

“ _Oh_ ,” Barry choked out at the first punishing thrust that moved them up the bed by an inch. The next one came after he barely had a chance to catch a single breath. Soon he was almost sobbing from the way Cold still went so slow, but the strength behind his hips wouldn't allow him to even think of complaining again. “ _Gods_!”

“Flattering~” Cold sang, the bastard’s voice not even close to being strained. “But no gods here right now, Scarlet. I'm happy to hear your prayers though.”

Barry certainly did do a lot of praying.

Especially when he found out Cold still had no intention of letting him come yet, despite the fact that every brutal thrust aimed to stimulate him to the edge each time.

“Please!” Barry begged for what felt like the hundredth time. “Please let me come! Please, Cold!”

“Not yet, Scarlet, not yet.” He crooned in reply. How dare his demon try to sound sweet to him when he was torturing him. “Now, be good for me.”

Barry must have lost his mind when he spoke, voice full of his frustration, “I thought you were going to _make_ me be good for you.”

He regretted the words before they even finished leaving his mouth.

If he had thought Cold was using the full extent of his stamina to drive Barry crazy, he was immediately stripped of his delusion.

In between Barry's screams as he desperately clung to the headboard and the rapid snap of his own hips, Cold spoke all too calmly.

“Now, Scarlet. I think we can keep this up for about an hour, don't you?” If his demon could decipher the new pleading tone to Barry's screams, he didn't show it. “My power ensures you won't be damaged from the binding and that you won't come until I undo it. So you can just relax and _take_ it, Sweet Scarlet~”

Cold really was a demon, the absolute worst, a sadistic monster of the most depraved order.

_Gods, Barry prayed he never stopped._

The next hour passed achingly slow and in no time at all. Cold licked, kissed, fucked, kept up a constant stream of dirty whispers that would haunt Barry's dreams, and played his body like a master pianist tickling the ivories.

That damn tail was stroking and teasing the slit of his cock like it wanted to fuck him all on its own.

Barry’s screaming had long since devolved into hoarse whimpering and pitiful whines that only seemed to encourage Cold and inspire him to increasingly filthy figments to moan into his burning ears, and Barry reveled in it.

He didn't know how long they had been like this, if Cold would ever actually let him come, and it was to the point he didn't even know if it mattered anymore, so long as Cold just never _stopped_ . His demon was the only thing he could see, hear, smell, taste, and feel, and the only thing he _wanted_ to. Barry was so blessedly overwhelmed, not another thought in his head but pleasure and pride at pleasing Cold, as even his demon lost some of his composure.

Barry felt such _validation_ when Cold's face became flushed and his eyes fluttered shut whenever Barry managed to squeeze him just right with what little strength he had left in his muscles, the pleased surprise on Cold's face as if his demon hadn't expected to enjoy himself quite this much.

“Sweet Scarlet,” Cold said at last, his voice just a tad winded. “Are you ready to come?”

Barry was so out of it he was almost sure Cold had just whispered yet another dirty fantasy until he felt a cold hand against his too hot face, a thumb smoothing over his cheek and the tear tracks there. He blinked past the delirium to focus on his demon.

“There we are,” Cold patted his cheek. “You've been such a good boy, it's time for your reward and for me to eat~”

Barry could only mouth one word, his voice gone. ‘ _Yes_.’

Cold kissed him, hard, deep, and then he let him _go_.

Barry didn't remember much after that moment, as he may or may not have died and ascended to another plane. Okay, maybe not died, but he wouldn't be surprised if his aura had projected him from his body as it certainly wouldn't be an unheard of experience during sex for magic users, if a rare one, just not an experience he himself had ever thought he would have.

When he returned, it was to a very satisfied looking incubus and a strange sensation he hadn't felt in over ten years.

Barry felt calm, light and comfortable in his own skin. The constant buzz of his magic beneath his skin having ebbed to the content hum of a contained electrical current.

He turned to look at Cold with a sense of wonder, reaching out a steady hand to touch his face. His demon looked shocked for some reason, but whatever it was it seemed to immensely please him.

“Welcome back, Scarlet. Have fun?” Cold carded his nails through Barry's hair, scratching gently over the sensitive spots that made him shiver.

Barry tried to speak but only managed a cracked groan, voice still too sore from disuse. Cold wrapped his fingers around his throat and squeezed for a moment, cool energy soothing the ache in moments.

“Want to try that again?” Cold teased.

“Amazing. You're amazing.” Barry knew it was a paltry substitute for all the things he wanted to say, but he couldn't find the words. “I haven't felt like this since- I feel so-” He stopped and started again and again, trying to convey just what Cold had given him but he just _couldn't_.

“It's alright, Scarlet.” Cold quieted him. “I feel it.” He kissed Barry's forehead in an affectionate gesture. “You're quite welcome. Now,” he grinned wickedly. “You still have a deal to fulfill. It's not yet dawn, is it? Ready to keep going?”

Barry gazed almost fearfully at his demon but the only words that would come out of his mouth were, “Oh _gods_ , yes.”

They tried every position Barry had ever seen, but what Cold had assured him were just ‘the basics’, and Barry had always known he had crazy stamina due to his core magic, but he had never had it tested and proven like this. He wasn't even sure how many times Cold brought him to the edge and sent him into free fall, having lost count after the first five. Cold had shown him places he hadn't even known could be so incredibly sensitive, and he had already known he was abnormally sensitive _everywhere_.

He discovered quite a few new things about himself as well, things he desperately wanted to try. But another day maybe, once Barry’d had the time to process everything and Cisco resurrected him after he died when the embarrassment finally set in.

When dawn's first light broke through his curtains at long last, Barry couldn't believe he had actually made it all through the night without dying. He thought he would feel like a puddle of hell, but instead he was just blissfully sore in such wonderful places, and both his mind and body were so empty and unbelievably light.

As Barry finally passed out with Cold settled next to him, he knew it would the best sleep of his life.

* * *

Len watched the little sorcerer sleep peacefully, his soft warm body curved into his own and limbs wrapped around him as if afraid Len would disappear.

It wasn't an unwarranted fear, really. Len rarely stuck around once his prey passed out from exhaustion, not one for platonic bed sharing, or even touching at all outside a select few. But perhaps he would have to make an exception this time around.

Who knew almost dying could be such a lucky thing?

Only hours ago, Len had been severely wounded, moving through the veils as fast as his thankfully unbroken wings could take him. He had been looking for the closest and easiest meal he could find, annoyed that he would likely have to make due with draining the life out of some too weak mortal; it was an unpleasant likelihood, messy and would only turn up the heat when some hunter tried coming after him for the random human’s death, self-preservation instincts be damned.

But then the call of a portal, woven of strong and recklessly unfocused magic, went out to the surrounding area. Len had only taken a moment to weigh his options and took a chance.

Len appeared just as some no-name envy demon showed up, disgusting cretin, but even in his weakened state he was more than a match for it. A flare of his power and the slash of one taloned foot was enough to convince the other demon that he wasn't worth it and shoved them aside to step inside the swirling vortex.

And what a lovely surprise had awaited him.

Len had managed to put up a glamour before his form solidified, covering his injuries and projecting an air of self-assured confidence. The familiar had been an annoyance, but honeyed words mixed with enough truth to get him by was enough to bag him the prize. He had almost thought the boy a push over, until Barry Allen had pushed _back_.

While he had indeed forgotten to tamp down the Thrall, too eager to move things along, to appease that damn gnawing agony in his stomach demanding he feed, he hadn't expected the pretty little thing to have so much spine and apparently the ability to back it up. It had taken a few moments to reassess the situation, but ultimately the reward outweighed the risk and he had recalculated and adjusted his strategy accordingly.

It was a long while before Len realized that some time during his thorough seduction of the boy he was actually having fun.

But as much as he had been enjoying himself, and as interesting and pleasing to the palette as Barry Allen had quickly proved to be, Len had still possessed the full intention of slipping away the moment the sorcerer fell asleep, leaving the boy with fond memories and a sore ass. But things changed once Len had fed from him truly, having only tasted samples to keep him going before the payoff.

And oh what a payoff it had been. An energy so decadent and rich, Len vaguely wondered if that's what the heavens themselves would taste like. That in itself was enough for Len to swing back around for an encore some time, but still not enough to keep up the charade.

Scarlet really should be more careful, unfocused magic with specific summoning seals could have _such_ unforeseen consequences.

Like making a deal with a demon who wasn't bound to your will - because Len hadn’t technically been the demon Barry summoned, after all; that excuse of an envy demon had been. Really, the kid should thank him for the upgrade, because that could only have ended badly.

Len lifted one claw-tipped hand, having reverted back to his natural state the moment Scarlet fell asleep, to inspect the pitifully weak string of words that tied him to Barry Allen. It would be so _easy_ , almost nothing at all to break it, to turn over and drain the foolish boy dry of every drop of magic he had to give and more. Absorbing that much rare magic would do wonders for his own power, no telling the heights it would take him to. He could end sweet Scarlet's life with the same amount of energy it took to fly, which was next to none, and advance his own powers by at least a century.

But he didn't.

There was no point in wasting such a valuable resource for power he would eventually have on his own anyway. Why drain the spring dry when he could return to taste its waters whenever he liked?

There was also the added benefits of having a completely unknown safe house with an impressive food source.

Exactly what any master thief would want.

The heist that had landed him here had been a bust unfortunately, too many unforeseen circumstances they couldn't have possibly predicted. Now he and his Rogues would have to lie low for a while until the heat died down.

What better place to do so than the bed of such a sweet sorcerer with such a strong and rare core magic? Oh, it had taken some time to figure out what it was that had been teasing his taste buds, but there was no denying it once he puzzled it out, piecing it together from the little clues here and there. And if he hadn't been sure before, putting the boy through his paces had certainly cemented his conclusion, that near endless well of energy that left him feeling fit to burst with overindulgence.

Speed Force magic.

A core magic birthed from a Concept itself. A never ending nebula of magic that any magical practitioner or entity would crave even the smallest amount of contact with.

Which begged the question of what a sorcerer of such power was doing summoning low rank nobodies when he could be contracting Demigods and Archdemons? Why live in what was obviously a tiny and rundown apartment?

Why did Barry Allen seem so intent on suppressing his core magic to the edge of it running wild?

Len had tasted the frantic energy as he siphoned it from the boy, seen how the tension drained from him as Len ate his fill. He didn't doubt this was the first time Scarlet had slept undisturbed; no magic liked to be restrained for long, and this had likely been suppressed for years. _Why_?

Well, curiosity aside, it wasn't any of Len's business. He would be a good little demon and keep up his end of the deal as promised.

For now.

Summoning the thread tying him to Scarlet once more, he focused a bit of excess energy into it, feeding it until it tripled in thickness and strength. Len would have to keep doing that now and again to keep up appearances, least a curious ‘master’ or nosy familiar decide to check it.

That done, Len settled back on the bed, resigning himself to a light doze until the boy woke up. They would have much to discuss if Len was actually going to go through with this little deal of theirs, and he planned on gaining as many points in his favor as possible.

* * *

Barry drifted awake slowly, not wanting to wake up yet at all. Sleep had never felt this _good_ before, the night usually having been spent restlessly moving in his sleep, if he slept at all. He would be left with his skin crawling full of nervous energy he had to burn off with a morning routine of running and small unnecessary spells just to waste magic if he hoped to be able to concentrate at all that day.

This time was different for some reason, he felt so calm and relaxed, maybe a little sore in strange places, sure, but-

His snapped open the exact moment a mouth pressed itself to his ear.

“Good afternoon, Scarlet.” Cold was gazing down at him with a languid smirk. “I'm in the mood for a late ‘brunch’, how about you?”

Barry yelped at how close he was and almost slipped off the bed, but Cold was quick to roll him back with a strong wing.

“Now, Scarlet, is that any way to greet your first lover? I'm hurt.” Cold said with a false wounded expression.

Barry snorted. “I doubt the cold shoulder ever bothered you anyway.”

Cold let out a startled laugh. “A double pun, I'm impressed, Scarlet!”

“Let it go, Cold,” Barry taunted. “Let it go~”

Once his demon's snickering died down, he rolled over on top of Barry, his mouth busily adding to the Jackson Pollock of bruises there. Many of the smaller ones had already disappeared completely to his disappointment, thanks to his magically advanced healing rate; though the fact he was still sore and marked up at all was really a testament to Cold's prowess.

Barry moaned loudly when Cold started sucking on a half healed mark on his neck, refreshing it and adding more around it. He was almost convinced of the merits of letting Cold have his way when he nearly jumped out of his skin at the enraged yowl that erupted from somewhere in his small apartment with its too thin walls.

“ _For_ **_fuck’s_ ** _sake, will you two viagra empowered rabbits knock it off?! I'm trying to sleep, dudes! This is_ **_so_ ** _not cool! Damned Cubi!_ ”

Oh yeah, Barry was _so_ catching hell for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! This is my first coldflash fic and I hope I did alright, I do look forward to writing more!
> 
> Feed the beast that is my muse and myself with your comments. Please, we are both thirsty bishes.


End file.
